End users have more media and communications choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently underway (e.g., more computing devices, more online video services, more Internet video traffic) that are changing the media delivery landscape. Separately, these trends are pushing the limits of capacity and, further, degrading the performance of video, where such a degradation creates frustration amongst end users, content providers, and service providers. While video information is seemingly ubiquitous, accessing this video information has proven challenging, as users are forced to navigate through a complex web of devices, networks, billing models, etc. In many instances, the video data sought for delivery is dropped, fragmented, delayed, or simply unavailable to certain end users.